


Fire Me Through The Night

by BambiRex



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, Kink Week, Nipple Licking, Rope Bondage, Slight Pain Kink, Soft BDSM, Wax Play, dom!Joan, fem!queen, sub!Brianna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiRex/pseuds/BambiRex
Summary: Queen & Borhap Kink Week Day 6.Prompt: wax playPairing: Breaky
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Kink Week Queen & BoRhap.





	Fire Me Through The Night

**Author's Note:**

> I got really interested when I saw this prompt, but I have to tell I was a rookie in this area, so I spent an afternoon looking up eveything I could find on safe wax play :D
> 
> Feedback is appreciated! :)

’’Are you sure you want to do this?”

Joan has been asking that for the past few hours –well, technically, for the past few days, ever since Brianna has brought the idea up to her- and honestly, Brianna could melt for how caring she was.

Well, other things will be melting soon too, if everything goes according to plan.

’’Yes.” Brianna replied, wrapping her arms around Joan’s neck, looking into her eyes deeply. She made sure to put on the most innocent expression ever, batting her eyelashes for good measure.

’’Please, Ma’am.” She practically purred, marvelling in the way Joan’s eyes darkened. Brianna was usually a pretty meek sub, but she knew just how to interject a little bit of playfulness into her voice, into the way she was biting her lips and looking up from under her lashes, just enough to get Joan going.

Joan chuckled lowly, leaning in to drop a kiss onto the tip of her nose.

’’How about tomorrow night? We could look up some tips for until then. I’m not going into this unprepared.”

Brianna nodded, smiling as she leaned down to peck Joan’s lips.

She could wait until tomorrow night.

Joan made sure to read everyhing she could find on how to have safe wax play; the last thing she wanted is to accidentally hurt her sub or cause her any kind of discomfort. The idea definitely excited her, of course, more and more so after digging deeper into the subject; just imagining Brianna tied up and helpless and moaning from the delicious mix of pain and pleasure had Joan squirming in her seat.

She gathered everything they needed for their scene, humming under her breath as she set up the bed, covering it with an old sheet that belonged in the dumpster anyway, so none of them would miss it if they got wax on it or something. She prepared the other supplies, the silk rope that Brianna preferred to their more sturdy counterparts, a bottle of water, some soothing cream for after the scene, and of course, the safety candles themselves. Joan was nothing but a well-prepared dom, something she found great pride in; she loved spoiling her sub and making sure she was as comfortable as possible.

She sent a photo of the made-up bed to Brianna, just to have her squirming in anticipation, unable to focus on anything but finally getting home and indulging in their deepest, darkest desires.

Joan put a fire extuingisher next to the bed as well, just in case; as much as she was into the idea of pouring hot wax over her girlfriend, she was feeling a little nervous about it too. They have never done this before, and they both knew from experience that it was always better safe than sorry.

Brianna practically flew through the door, going straight to the bedroom, her blood spiked with excitement. Her eyes landed on the masterfully set scene, than back onto Joan, her lips curling into a smile.

’’Are you feeling ready, Dove?” Joan asked softly, pulling her close. Brianna’s smile widened, her arms coming up to wrap around Joan’s neck.

’’Yes.”

They kissed, slowly and languidly, giving each other plenty of time to get into the right headspace. Joan’s hands started to wander soon, roaming over Brianna’s body, squeezing her hip, her ass and her thighs possessively, making Brianna gasp softly against her lips. Brianna herself was relaxing in her arms, her brain and body quickly turning into mush as Joan’s lips left her own to travel over her neck, sucking a mark into the delicate skin.

Joan lifted Brianna’s shirt over her head before unclasping her bra, her hands cupping Brianna’s small breasts, her thumbs brushing hardening nipples teasingly. Brianna moaned softly, her body trembling with want as Joan toyed with her breasts, marvelling in the way the pale skin grew flushed under her ministrations.

Brianna was getting impatient, unbuttoning her jeans quickly and shimmying out of them along with her underwear, making Joan laugh softly.

’’Okay, okay, we’re getting to it, don’t worry about it.”

She took Brianna’s hand and led her to the bed, smiling as Brianna immediately lay on her back, lifting her hands above her head.

’’Color?” Joan asked, and Brianna snorted.

’’What do you think? Green.”

’’Don’t get bratty with me.” Joan warned her, giving her thigh a light smack, grinning when Brianna jumped and let out a soft gasp. She straddled Brianna’s hips as she wrapped the silk rope around her wrists, fixing them to the bedpost.

’’How is it?”

Brianna gave the ropes an experimental tug. It was tight, keeping her in place, but still loose enough that if she wanted to escape out of them, she could.

’’Great.” She replied, and Joan planted a soft kiss against her lips. Brianna opened her mouth obediently, letting Joan slip her tongue inside, the kiss gradually turning from gentle to more filthy, until Brianna was panting into her mouth impatiently, squirming under Joan.

Joan grinned when Brianna chased after her lips as she pulled back, almost pouting at first, but her eyes quickly lit up when Joan retrieved the candle and the lighter from the bedside table, holding them up.

’’Last chance to back down.” She offered softly, but Brianna shook her head. Joan could tell she was already sliding into subspace, her eyes hooded with desire, skin flushed and pretty pink lips parted on excited little gasps.

’’So, it’s a green I assume?” Joan still felt like she needed to check as she lit the candle. Brianna’s brain was fried for a few seconds, licking her lips and eyeing the candle with dark eyes before she managed to give the green light to her dom.

’’If it’s too much, you’ll use her safeword.” It wasn’t an ask, it was a command: Joan knew that Brianna sometimes felt like she needed to prove something, and the last thing she wanted is her sub sitting through second-degree burns silently because she was too shy to back down.

’’Yes, Ma’am.” Brianna replied obediently, making Joan smile.

Joan waited until the wax started to melt a litte, holding the candle above Brianna’s body. She watched, transfixed, as the first drops landed on her stomach. Brianna’s eyes went wide, and she let out a gasp.

’’It’s hot.” She said, and Joan immediately searched for signs of discomfort, though she couldn’t see any. ’’But it’s…nice.” She added, and Joan could tell she was being honest.

She moved the candle over her, letting more wax pour down onto her lover’s skin: she traced a delicate pattern across Brianna’s belly, and she whimpered softly, squirming.

’’Doing okay?” Joan checked, licking her lips in concentration as she let the wax spill onto Brianna’s hips, making her jump as the hot substance came in contact with her sensitive skin.

’’So okay.” Brianna moaned, and Joan continued, drawing a pattern over her thighs. She spilled some onto the inside of them, making sure to stay clear from Brianna’s genitals, and her sub let out the deepest moan so far.

’’Fuck…” She whimpered, her thighs falling further open in instinct. Joan grinned, leaning down to press a kiss against a spot that wasn’t covered in wax yet.

’’You’re so damn sensitive, Dove.” She purred, marvelling in the way Brianna’s thighs trembled as more and more wax spilled onto them.

Brianna was gradually becoming a mess, in every sense of the way: whimpering and squirming, head tossed back against the pillows, her skin flushed as the arousing mix of suddenly flaring up pain and submissive pleasure washed through her.

Joan moved up on her body, leaning down to lick a sensitive nipple, adding a new sensation to the mix as she trailed more patterns over Brianna’s hips with the candle, making her cry out softly.

’’You love it, don’t you?” Joan purred, nibbling around her nipples, getting lost in the feeling of her sub trembling helplessly underneath her.

’’You love a little pain, don’t you?”

’’Yes…” Brianna breathed, her hips bucking up as Joan lightly bit her nipple before pulling back with a dangerous smirk.

The wax was now cool enough not to cause serious injury or too much pain, but it was still warm enough to cause a sensation that would drive Brianna out of her mind. Joan raised the candle as high as possible, lessening the blow as she dribbled some wax onto Brianna’s nipple.

The effect was immediate: Brianna let out a strangled cry, trashing against her restraints, her chest heaving. Joan could tell it wasn’t the sign of being in pain: she knew her sub’s body and her reactions too well. The kinky little thing was definitely into it.

’’Please…” Brianna whimpered, staring up at Joan pleadingly, her pupils blown wide.

’’Please do it again, Joan, please…”

Her voice broke on a sob as Joan complied, letting some more wax drip onto the sensitive nubs, tracing another pattern around it.

Joan had to admit, Brianna was quite the sight covered in wax, trembling and sobbing, the sensation too much and not enough, so far deep in subspace she didn’t know what to do with herself.

After some more patterns being drawn all over the sensitive skin, and the candle almost completely gone, Joan called an end to their session. She could tell that as much as Brianna was enjoying it, she was also getting a little overwhelmed, and she knew it was better to cut an exciting scene a little short than have it spiral into discomfort for the both of them.

She put the remnants of the candle aside, leaning down to kiss Brianna gently.

’’Are you with me, gorgeous?”

Brianna nodded, the fog slowly clearing from her eyes, and she gave Joan a mellow smile.

’’That was…intense.” She muttered with a little giggle, and Joan grinned, kissing her slack lips once again.

Clearing all this up was going to be a bitch, but it was so, so worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Tumblr at bambirex,
> 
> or
> 
> bambirexwrites, where I take requests about fem!queen and fem!borhap, so feel free to drop by and send me something! :))


End file.
